imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Nevertop
'Mount Nevertop '''is a mountain on a separate piece of floating land in the Imagine Nation. It floats closely to the main portion of the island. History Like the Imagine Nation, Mt. Nevertop seems to be just as old as the island. Unlike most mountains, this one is seemingly made of glass and its top is so sharp, it'd be impossible to stand on it. Throughout the years, it's become an important destination for the citizens of the Imagine Nation, especially for candidates of the School of Thought. The inside of the mountain is carved with stairs that lead as close to the top as possible and to the Cloud Cliffs. Along the way, sculptures are at display of ancient heroes and villains in battle, including Prime, and Legend against Revile. During the year after Jack's victory against Revile and before the five-day warning of a second Rüstov invasion, Smart spent his fortune to carve at the side of the mountain, building his latest invention, the SmarterNet. Wanting to both prove that Jack was a Rüstov spy and that they were planning on coming back, Smart worked on this invention to keep a watch of everyone, a new surveillance system. Accidentally, Jack destroyed a piece of the equipment on a mission out in the Real World, postponing the launch of the SmarterNet, but didn't deter Smart once everyone was aware of the five-day threat of a second invasion. Unbeknownst to Smart, he was accidentally broadcasting as well the spyware virus of the Rüstov, helping the Rüstov invasion one day ahead as the Mecha became infected of the virus. Jack and Hypnova manage to get to Mount Nevertop, finding the SmarterNet, and stop Glave from helping the broadcast, and with the cure code, save all the Mechas through Smart's SmarterNet. After revealing his connection with Revile, Jack is then kidnapped by Glave and taken to Rüst. A year after Jack's rescue, Jack makes a plan while cutting off the Rüstov. In his plan, he sends Lorem, Virtua, and Jazen to Mount Nevertop and use the SmarterNet once again to broadcast a signal with a Ghost Box, making the Imagine Nation invincible to Rüstov attacks for a while. Geography In a separate island, the mountain might as well be joined to the rest of the Imagine Nation. It floats close to the main part of the land. It's mostly made out of glass. Close to the top of the mountain are the Cloud Cliffs, small shards of the island floating around at cloud-level. At the back side of the mountain, a place is carved to hide the SmarterNet. The inside is also carved to climb a series of stairs decorated by sculptures that lead to the Cloud Cliffs. Trivia * Loki, the Norse god of mischief, is presented in one of the sculptures as a villain, fighting against an ancestor of Hovarth, Veritas. * Because of the material that the mountain is made of, it also functions as a prism whenever the sun rays hit it. * Once in a while, when the SmarterNet is broadcasting a signal, it might emit color, which is multiplied by the mountain and lights up the island. * Mount Nevertop marks the second place that Smart uses for secret inventions. * In the ''End of Infinity, it's the only time that Jack doesn't visit Mount Nevertop. * It's the tallest and sharpest point of the country. * Inside is a carved stairwell that lead to the Cloud Cliffs. * This is the location of the Melee at Mount Nevertop. Category:Locations Category:Imagine Nation Category:Beyond Empire City